


The Wizard

by captainsevenoh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Spies & Secret Agents, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsevenoh/pseuds/captainsevenoh
Summary: “Let me walk back in time. Let me fix what I have failed to do right. Let me fix my mistakes.”The wizard nods.“Then so be it, little girl, let me walk you back.”
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> good evening, everyone!  
> oh, it's been so long that i've written anything close to a fanfic.  
> i think it's been like four years, i deleted my old account back then, so i thought of opening a new one.  
> i've recently gotten back into the game, ahhh, i remember when it came out all those years ago and i've always had my favourite, since the beginning.  
> seven will always be my sweetheart, so it's always been really hard for me to play the other routes bc even there i keep joking around with him while i really shouldn't lol  
> i'm just a big cry baby so ending up with one of the others (except saeran bc saeran is my close second lmao) is just sooo hard for me i know many of u can relate
> 
> also, there aren't a lot of fics that aren't heavily sexual with these two, which is kinda dissappointing lol sometimes you just wanna read something that is not filled with smut.  
> i think you really have to be in that kinda mood to read smut, so it's nice to find a fluffy or even angsty fic of seven and MC.  
> i've had this story in my head for a while now, and while i know that the whole time travel thing is a very old plot, i thought of my own story with some additions to the OG story.
> 
> sorry for blabbering on lmao i really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> SEVEN OUT!

Once upon a time, there was a wizard, and he was born with magic within the depths of his fingertips. The wizard could grow flowers where flowers wouldn’t grow, and make it rain in places where it would rain only once a year. He could make green leaves turn blue and water turn green.

But the wizard grew lonely, for he had no one to share this miracle with. He thought, if he had a friend, someone with a kind heart, who would not use his magic for evil, he would be happy.

So the wizard left on a journey, through sunshine and through rain, through summer and through winter, until he stumbled upon a small town. He had never seen anything like it; at every corner a flower was blooming, red beside blue, yellow beside pink, it felt like he walked into the midst of a rainbow. But the towns people didn’t want to listen, for he was a strange man no one wanted to get involved with.

The wizards‘s shoulders fell, and he decided to leave. And, oh, he almost fell, as he stumbled upon a little girl crouching on the dirt, holding something to her chest.

The wizard squinted his eyes, and found his own locking with golden ones, a stray kitten looking back at him. The child was crying.

„What is the matter, little girl?“ the wizard asked and sat beside her on the dirt.

She sobbed once, twice, before looking at the strange man, and she shook her head.

„It’s my fault,“ she said, and sobbed two more times, „my father already said it’s too late, it will die.“

„Leave that thing be,“ her father called from behind, „you can’t save them all.“

He waved her off as she shook her head once more.

The wizard eyed the animal carefully, and noticed it to be breathing very harshly. It won’t have long, he thought, and frowned.

He looked around town, and all the flowers, oh!, it must have been her doing, she must have taken great care of them all, she must have a kind heart. She would be the one he could share his magic with, so the wizard tapped her shoulder lightly and gave her a smile.

„Do not worry, little girl, I have magic inside my fingertips, and I shall help you!“ he says, and gets back on his feet. „What is it that you desire? For the kitten to be healthy? Then I will grant your wish!”

“No!” the girl says, “please don’t! It’s my fault it’s sick, not like this!”

The wizard scowled, his fingers itching with the urge to do magic, but he stilled.

“What is it that you desire then?” he asked.

“Let me walk back in time,” she says and holds the kitten closer, “let me fix what I have failed to do right. The kitten suffered because of me, and I want to give it what it deserves. Let me fix my mistakes.”

The wizard nods.

“Then so be it, little girl, let me walk you back.”

* * *

**707:**  
AWWW!!!!!  
that’s such a sweet stowie!!!!!  
I’m glad the kitty’s alright <3

**MC:**  
yeah!!!!  
can’t believe you’ve never heard of it!!!

**707:**  
lol yeah  
omg!!!!  
now I’m all warm and fuzzy inside lol  
such a sweet and innocent story

**MC:**  
it’s a children’s tale yeah  
but i think everyone deserves a happy end!!!

**707:**  
that would be nice lol  
but sadly the real world isn’t like that

**MC:**  
don’t say that God Seven!!!!  
if anything ever happens to you, I’d do the same

**707:**  
OMG T_T  
MC don’t say stuff like that  
my heart can’t take it  
ahhhhhhh  
it’s beating so loud!!!!  
I can’t hear my own thoughts!!!

**MC:**  
Defender of Justice!!!  
I know you’re everyone’s hero  
But sometimes heroes need a helping hand too  
I’ll be to you what the girl is to the kitten!!!!  
I will save you!!!!!

**707:**  
lmao  
You’re really kind MC  
I’m glad you’re the one who will save me haha  
But you shouldn’t get involved with someone like me  
The best is to keep your distance from me  
Far  
Faaaaaaaaaar  
Away  
Haha

**MC:**  
I know how you think about yourself  
But I will always save you, Seven

**707:**  
lol  
this convo suddenly took a very serious turn  
haha  
I should get going, got some more work to do  
sweet dreams, MC ~  
Dream of me hehe

**MC:**  
yeah  
I’ll dream about a happy life for both of us!!!!

**707:**  
that sounds nice  
At least in our dreams it’s possible I guess  
Bye ~

**707 has left the chatroom.**


End file.
